survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Night, Sweet Prince
Good Night, Sweet Prince is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Day 1 We are here on the Ambatovatsky Reserve in Madagascar where for the first time in SRorgs History, the game will be divided by former players and fans of the show. This is SRorgs: Madagascar (Fans vs Favorites). First the 10 Fans arrive and stand on their mat. Nika opens the season, “Welcome to SRorgs: Madagascar. You may notice there are only 10 of you right now...that is because you will be joined by 10 returning favorites from past seasons voted in by the fans at home.” The 10 Favorites are all introduced: ADAM Adam is rememberred for his status as a hilarious character on Falkland Islands, being inactive for much of the pre-merge before initiating "RAGE ADAM" after Touchy Subjects didn't exactly go his way. Can he turn it around this time? BEAR Bear wasn't around for much of Falkland Islands and instead became a tragic target of the majority anarchy alliance. He's got the most to prove, but can he do better this time? BRIAN Brian from Falkland Islands had a much different story. For his great confessionals he won the Fan Favorite for his season, all the while he and his closest ally fought their way to the Final 3 with a few advantages on their side. At the end Brian lost to his closest ally Stick, but he won the hearts of the fans who voted him back on. As the person who got it the farthest, can he get that one place further this time? DEXTER Dexter from Falkland Islands made a deep run in the game, but unlike Brian he did it by voting wrong more than anyone else in SRorgs history. Dexter fought his way through the minority and fell just short of the win after being cut by the Brian/Stick/Sheff alliance. Can he turn it around this time and get just one vote further? DIRO Diro from Tuvalu was fun during his brief time around, but his time was cut short due to a Triple Tribal Council. After being absolutely swapfucked, how will Diro recover on his second shot at this game? HEY Hey from Iceland played all the way back in S3. During his time he is remembered for his tight-knit alliance with eventual winner Windo and for his under-the-radar playstyle. A lot of time has passed and it's now time to find out if Hey has changed and if that can be what it takes to bring him to the end? ROODMAN Roodman got screwed over, but not by the players as much as the hosts. After his first time out in Iceland, Roodman came back for All-Stars after falling just short of the jury for his aggressive gameplay. During All-Stars, Roodman was in a strong alliance but after a host mix-up with the challenge scores ended up going to tribal where he was idoled out. Roodman now has a third shot at this game, but will the third time be the charm? STEVE Steve from Falkland Islands was in a great spot to win the game, but an idol play didn't end up going his way. At Final 6 after what would have been a tied vote, the auction came back to haunt him. Now it's time to find out if Steve can go all the way. TRENT Trent overplayed the hell out of Tuvalu, and as a result he threw the very challenge that sent himself home. Trent made some major mistakes his first time, but will he have what it takes on his second chance? URANUS Uranus from Tuvalu is remembered for some crazy antics, my favorite of which is pretending he was drunk. Will Yuri's antics continue this time, and will it be what it takes to win? As the favorites get to their camp and start working on their shelter, there is immediately “first” impressions forming. Diro is immediately worried about the 5 former Falkland Islands players teaming up. Bear, on the other hand is worried about someone else; Trent. Over at the Fans’ camp, they are also starting to meet each other. Beowulf is not positive about his tribe. Alternatively, Lenny doesn’t have much of an opinion on his tribe and just wants to stay UTR. Back at the Favorites’ tribe, Adam is up to his old antics and creates an alliance between himself, Trent, Uranus and Steve. Steve, Trent and Uranus are immediately confused and don’t know what to do. Eventually, Trent and Uranus go and tell Jidiro about the alliance. On Mijery, Ethan is working on creating a 6 person alliance. But to get the target off his back, he blames Pory for making it. It works, as people start to think Pory is overplaying. Day 2 Strategy continues at the Favorites’ camp as another small alliance forms. This time between, Roodman, Jidiro and Hey. Things are simpler at the Fans’ tribe as one person is on the outs, Alex. This is all happening unbeknownst to Alex, who just sees the game as dead. Every single favorite had disappointing first seasons, but none more disappointing than that of Trent’s and he is still worried about repeating those mistakes. It’s an inner-struggle for Trent not to repeat what he did in Tuvalu. He tries to get through this by pinning the target on other people for overplaying. However his fellow castaways are still noticing how aggressively he’s playing. Despite this Trent creates a new alliance of 6 with Uranus, Adam, Steve, Brian and Hey. This alliance is not very solid at all… ...but it puts Dexter and Bear on the outs. Day 3 The two tribes come together for their first immunity challenge, HOWEVER, there is a twist! Every player has the choice between playing selfishly or selflessly, if they choose selfishly they will secretly get an advantage but will cost their tribe in the challenge, if they choose selflessly they will help their TRIBE with the challenge. This decision will be made secretly by each player. On both tribes, everyone agrees to go selfless but some people have other plans. Finally there is one other person who decides to go selfish on the challenge, Adam. But he goes the extra step and tries to show his tribe why he's not submitting. The challenge plays out between the tribes while secretly Trent and Brayth receive Vote steals and Adam receives an Extra vote. With two favorites not helping their tribe, they are overcome by the Fans and lose the challenge. Meaning that a Favorite will be the first person eliminated from SRorgs: Madagascar (Fans vs Favorites). And just like that, everyone in the tribe turns on Adam and his name starts spreading like wildfire. But it’s not a done deal as Dexter is still on some radars. While some people are leading vote towards Adam, others are just following it like Roodman. At tribal council, Adam is eliminated by an 8-2 vote as Steve votes Dexter alongside Adam. TRIBAL COUNCIL #1 Night 3 After Tribal Council, nobody is surprised about Adam’s elimination but are confused by the 2nd vote for Dexter. Day 4 Back at the Fans’s camp, Pory is still not trusted from Ethan pinning the alliance on him. However, Pory is very confident and doesn’t see that he’s not trusted. After an easy tribal council the night before, the favorites are already planning ahead towards the next boot. Their sights are set on Dexter. Day 5 Alex is finally starting to find a footing in the game as he forms a partnership with Radix. Still though Alex is disappointed with the speed of the game since nobody is talking strategy with him. At the favorites tribe, Trent and Uranus start to realize that Diro and Hey aren’t quite as loyal to them as they thought. Meanwhile at the Fans tribe things are slow as players try to build relationships. Day 6 The two tribes come together for their second immunity challenge, a puzzle contest. In the end, the fans finish on top again after a major mistake by Roodman, sending the favorites to tribal once again. This immediately puts a target on Roodman’s back as the tribe is deciding whether to vote Roodman or stick to the original plan and vote Dexter. Eventually Hey and Diro start to get to work to try and save their ally, Roodman. When Trent hears word of them trying to get the vote off of Roodman, he is pissed and decided he’s gonna flip the vote to Diro himself. Trent gets immediately to campaigning and Dexter realizes that he’s just going to have to put his life in this game in Trent’s hands. Brian is in awe as he watches all this happen so quickly around him. Going into tribal, both sides think that their plan will work but one of them is going to be wrong. At tribal council, Diro is devastatingly blindsided in a 5-4 Vote as Trent managed to flip Steve, Brian and Yuri against him. TRIBAL COUNCIL #2 Trivia * Trent had the most confessionals this episode, with 10. ** Jacob, Rhys, and Ry each didn't have a confessional this episode. Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes